


and you say (stay)

by FreshBrains



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 02, pov matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want you to say anything you don’t mean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you say (stay)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [Daredevil (tv), Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios OR Karen Page/Frank Castle OR Foggy Nelson/Matt Murdock, "Nothing can change the way I feel about you. I wish it could." (a softer world)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/711460.html?thread=94044708#t94044708)

“Be safe,” Foggy always says. And it’s never hollow; it’s never forced. He says it like the words get caught in his throat, like he wants to cough them into nothing but _can’t_. “Don’t do anything stupid, Matty. _Please_.”  
  
And Matt pauses (in the office doorway, on the sidewalk outside of Josie’s, while slipping into his bedroom), his steps faltering, and he’s glad that his own heart cannot be heard by others. Foggy’s is beating away normally—strong, healthy. A heart that knows what it wants. “You know I’m not going to promise you anything.”  
  
Foggy will usually roll his eyes (while _announcing_ he’s rolling his eyes), or throw a crumpled paper at Matt’s head, or make a joke about being home in time for supper, _darling_ , but this time, it’s different. Matt’s got ghosts of bruises on his waist and hips, he’s got Foggy’s fresh teeth marks on his shoulders (from Foggy trying to take away the Daredevil pain with a different kind, the kind that came with an endless orgasm and hushed murmurings of _mine, mine, mine_ ), and he’s half-slipped inside of his costume.  
  
“You need to rest,” Foggy says, sitting up in Matt’s bed on his laptop. They’re still flush with cases—hard cases, cases they want to win for the city they love—and Matt knows Foggy is putting in more work than he is. “You know I’m right. A toddler could wipe you out tonight.”  
  
“I know,” Matt says, one leg still outside his pants. “But…I _need to_.” It’s his only reason, ever. Even _he’s_ getting sick of it.  
  
“At least you can _try_ to be safe,” Foggy says carefully, voice hesitant. His heart beats on, slow and steady. “Take it a little easy.”  
  
Matt is silent. He walks over to the bed, abandoning the costume, and leans down, asking for a kiss. “I’m not making any promises.”  
  
Instead of giving him the kiss he wants, Foggy swears under his breath, face tilting away from Matt’s. Matt almost flinches from it—Foggy’s never refused him a kiss. He’s never refused him _anything_ , really. “You drive me insane,” he says. “You never move an inch, do you?”  
  
“Foggy, I—“  
  
“You need to. I know.” Foggy doesn’t whine, he doesn’t say it with spite—his voice is calm. Reasonable. For all his jokes and grand gestures, he’s always had reason on his side. “But I need to worry, Matt. I can’t help it.” He inhales sharply, and for the first time since Matt left the bed, his heart rate picks up just a hair. “I can’t help wanting you safe out there.”  
  
Matt doesn’t know what to say, so he leans in again, just a fraction of an inch, and this time, he’s rewarded with a kiss—soft, sweet. Just the kind he craves. He chases Foggy’s lips when Foggy pulls away and allows Foggy to tug him back into bed and into his lap, computer and papers pushed aside. “I wish I could promise you,” Matt murmurs, letting himself be held, practically purring as Foggy cards his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Don’t,” Foggy says, not unkindly. “I don’t want you to say anything you don’t mean.”  
  
Matt curls deeper into Foggy’s warmth. He knows he has to get up soon, has to put on his disguise and save his city, but maybe this time, he can just wait a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lisa Loeb's "Stay"


End file.
